Pick Ups and Drop Offs
by dolcegrazia
Summary: AU- Lucas Scott drives call girls around for a living. What happens when one of the new girls is a dimpled, brunette beauty?
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of a new story that I'm very excited about. It is based loosely off of the novel The Delivery Man which came highly recommended to me by Davis (BrookenLucas12). It is completely AU, which I've never done before.

There will be some intense language and drug and sexual references. You are forewarned.

;;;

The radio is blaring loudly as the air conditioner thuds and blows frigid air through the Porsche. _"We're in for another scorcher here in __Los Angeles__ today. Highs in the low to mid-90s. Remember to keep hydrated."_ Keeping hydrated wasn't a problem when there's a stash of Red Bull in the backseat that never runs out. It keeps him hydrated and awake, perfect for when he's driving at insane hours.

Lucas Scott is a driver. His old friend Christina begged him to take the job when they both moved to LA proper and she started her "business". Lucas and Christina met when they were fifteen, him a scrawny, acne-ridden boy and Christina, a 5'9, 115 pound blonde vision who had gotten boobs that year and was thus the new hottest thing at their Pasadena prep school.

His phone rings in his pants pocket and while clutching the steering wheel with his left hand, he grabs his phone with his right and flips it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" he asks the caller.

A female voice clears her throat and says, "Lucas."

It's Christina. Lucas can tell easily. "What is it, babe?" he asks.

"I just got a call. 85 Westwind Drive, 9AM", Christina says directly, "Take her to Glendale. She knows the address."

Lucas Scott is a driver. But he doesn't drive celebrities or dignitaries. He doesn't even drive fat tourists. He drives girls. Call girls. Girls willing to do anything for free booze and maybe a little coke if the johns really liked them. They were usually younger than Lucas, a handsome man of 21. Clients liked girls young these days and there was never a shortage of LA girls ready to jump in a stranger's bed for a few hundred dollars and a good high.

It was 8:30 by now and as he takes in the sights and sounds of morning Los Angeles, he turns the radio off and heads out of the city and into the mountains. Westwind Drive is a suburban street, filled with families who couldn't stand the city anymore. The girl he was about to pick up was probably from a good home, went to a good school, but was just itching to rebel. The sun beats down on the car and Lucas has to squint to see anything. He flips the visor down but it's no help.

He continues driving, pushing 80 miles an hour up hills, then down hills. Lucas turns onto Westwind Drive, finding house number 85 quickly. He's early so he keeps the engine idling and looks around the street.

Picking up jailbait girls and taking them to "appointments" was not the life he intended to lead. After driving Christina around a few times at the beginning, she began handing him wads of cash and sashaying away before he could give the money back. He refused to get involved at first, but as Christina kept reminding him, he needed the money. Desperately.

Lucas turns off the engine and looks towards the house. He can see into their dining room where the family is sitting together and eating breakfast. He spots the girl he's supposed to pick up, sitting happily and talking. She stands up at the table and leans over to kiss her father on the cheek. She lingers there for a moment and Lucas imagines her saying something about having to go to a friend's house, but don't wait up because we're working on a science project and it's going to take forever.

The teenager disappears from Lucas' view for a moment but then reappears at the front door. She swings a red Jansport backpack over her shoulder and skips out of her house. Lucas can see her clearly now. Medium height. Thin, but not too thin. She has dark brown hair, gleaming reddish in the sun. It flows straight over her shoulders and she tucks a piece behind her ear as she walks down the driveway.

She's wearing denim cut-offs that fray at the edges. The short shorts highlight her long, lean legs. She's wearing a white tank top with a neckline so low that Lucas can see the tops of her freckled breasts. Lucas never feels anything for the girls he drove around but he could tell already that there was something different about this girl.

She gets to the car and leans forward to open the door, her top falling forward to reveal more of her chest. She pulls the door open and bends to get in and sit down. Lucas smiles at her and she giggles and smiles back. He can see now that she has dimples etched deeply into her cheeks.

"You must be my driver", she says coyly, her voice low and raspy.

Lucas quickly becomes aware of the pressure building in his pants. Yes, this girl was very different.

He nods at the girl, trying to ignore the immediate attraction, "Yeah, I'm Lucas", he says, faking nonchalance badly.

The teenager notices the tension and smiles again. She reaches out her hand and Lucas nervously shakes it. "I'm Brooke."

;;;

I know it's short, but it's just a start to set up the scene and to begin to explore the characters and story. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all of you for the reviews you've left and all of the story alerts. I appreciate it greatly. This is a new kind of story for me, so bare with me as I test the waters. I'm not sure how frequently this will get updated in the coming weeks, as it is the end of the semester and I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. There will probably be another update in maybe 2 weeks?

--xx--

Her name is Brooke. She just turned seventeen. She's a junior at West Ridge Preparatory for Girls. And apparently, she likes to talk.

Lucas and Brooke have been in the Porsche together for five minutes and the teen has not stopped talking in that raspy voice of hers, like she's spent her entire life smoking a pack a day.

Lucas is gripping the steering wheel too tightly, trying to stare at the freeway splayed out in front of him. The girl sitting next to him is so striking, more gorgeous a girl than he's never seen before and though he's trying, he can't hide his arousal.

Brooke turns to the man, raises her eyebrows and smirks, "You're still hard", she says.

The driver nods, still staring straight ahead and trying to remain stoic. He says, "You're practically naked."

"I'm hot", Brooke replies, fully aware of the double meaning in her remark. She pulls her knees up to her chest, revealing just a hint of her baby blue thong.

Lucas sighs to himself. The girl knew how to work her sexuality. No wonder she was a hooker. No, no. Not hooker- call girl, escort, any other flagrant euphemism for prostitute would suffice.

"Just sit still for a while", Lucas says.

"How long does it take to get there?" Brooke asks. She drops her knees from her chest and begins tapping her foot.

"Maybe an hour, depending on traffic."

"Malibu, right? My uncle lives in Malibu." Brooke stares straight ahead as she speaks, her arms now crossed over her large chest.

"Well, I hope we're not going to your uncle's house", Lucas says as he turns to Brooke and smirks.

The teen whips her head to the side to make eye contact with Lucas, a horrified look on her face.

She turns to face forward again and mutters, "Fuck."

Lucas laughs at the girl's swearing. Her confidence is wavering and the man likes to see her squirm. He was used to nervousness among the girls. No matter the frosty image they try to conjure, Lucas has seen enough that he can easily see through their bravado.

"This isn't your first appointment, right?" Lucas asks. He's quickly losing his erection now.

"No. It's not", Brooke replies.

"Yeah, Christina would probably be here if it was your first time. Primping you and all that shit."

"Been there, done that."

Lucas adjusts his hands on the steering wheel, still antsy and intrigued by the brunette beauty sitting next to him. "Do you do everything Christina tells you to do?" he asks pointedly.

Brooke turns to look at the handsome man sitting next to her and cocks her head to the side. "Do you?" she asks as she smiles, dimples obvious in her cheeks.

Maybe her confidence isn't wavering, Lucas thinks. Maybe he's met his match. Brooke is beginning to remind me of Christina: brazen, beautiful, witty, and conniving.

"Christina is a close friend", Lucas says plainly.

Brooke smirks again. "She told me that you're in love with her."

He was in love with Christina when they were younger. Deeply in love with her. But she chose heroin over him when they were seventeen. She is addicted to drugs. Lucas hasn't left, though. You might say that Lucas is addicted to Christina.

"Christina has a big ego", Lucas tells the young girl, "and she's always high. Not really the making of an honest person."

"Whatever you say, Lucas", Brooke says coyly.

The car is quiet as Brooke leans down to rummage through her backpack. The air conditioning is still on high, occasionally making a thunking noise. Lucas is happy that something can interrupt the silence. He's never liked silence.

After a minute or two of digging around in her backpack, Brooke pulls her arm out, revealing a dime bag of a white powder the two are both aware is cocaine. She flips open the glove compartment, quickly finding what she is looking for. She pulls a CD case out and rests it on her tan legs.

Lucas watches this unfold quietly but finally speaks up, "Where'd you get coke?" he asks.

"I go to an all-girls prep school, Lucas. We live, eat, and breathe academics. It's easier to score cocaine than it is to borrow someone's notes", Brooke explains. She opens the tiny Ziploc bag and carefully dumps the cocaine onto the CD case. She uses her long fingernails to separate the drug into three lines. "Give me a bill. Any bill", she says forcefully.

Lucas and Brooke lock eyes for a moment, Lucas considering whether or not to give the 17 year old girl a bill so she can snort some cocaine. Brooke raises her eyebrows in a pleading fashion. She extends her hand, palm up as Lucas gives in, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing it to Brooke.

The girl winks at the man and smiles, then brings her attention back to her upcoming high. She pulls a twenty dollar bill from the man's wallet and then looks studiously at Lucas' driver's license.

"Lucas E. Scott", she reads aloud. "92 San Antonio Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA. Born and raised LA?" she asks, then passes the wallet back to Lucas.

"Pasadena", he replies, returning the wallet back to his pocket.

"Ritzy".

Brooke licks her pointer finger, and then dips it into one of the lines. She brings her finger back to her mouth and runs the cocaine-covered finger along her gums. She smacks her lips and giggles.

Lucas looks at Brooke disapprovingly, though he knows he shouldn't be surprised. He knew drugs were everywhere, especially among the girls he drove around but it still depressed him.

"I can't believe you're doing this in my car", Lucas says.

Brooke looks up from the cocaine. "Do you want the first line?" she asks.

Lucas is not a drug user. Alcohol, yes. But no drugs. He shakes his head, still staring at the road, hands clenched on the wheel.

Brooke shrugs and returns to the activity at hand, rolling the twenty into a makeshift straw.

Lucas reaches to the radio and turns it on. Bon Jovi's "Wanted: Dead or Alive" plays loudly, barely drowning out the sound of Brooke snorting the cocaine into her nose. Once she's finished snorting the three lines, she takes her pointer finger again and dots the case for the remaining dusts of coke. She rubs her finger along her gums again, and then sucks on the finger for a moment.

"You're insane", the man says, turning the radio off as a whiny Leann Rimes song starts.

Brooke closes her eyes and leans back against the leather seat. There's a painful silence again and then the teen speaks, her eyes still closed. "It's so much easier to deal with these guys when I'm high."

Lucas snickers. "Right", he says sarcastically.

"The come down sucks, though", she remarks as her eyes open and she sits back up. She cocks her head to the side again and begins to inspect Lucas up and down.

"What?" Lucas asks. Her eyes are a deep green, he notes, as she stares at him. Her pupils are beginning to dilate.

"You have very blue eyes", Brooke replies.

"I'm aware", Lucas says, chuckling.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You're high."

"No, I'm not". She pauses. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

--xx--


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

--xx--

"You're so fucking high."

The early morning sun is intense and beating down strongly on the old Porsche. Brooke's face is bathed in light but Lucas can still make out the large pupils and the grin on her face.

"I'm not high, Broody", the girl replies.

The blond man snorts loudly when he hears the last word that Brooke utters. She's given him a nickname now? Ballsy.

"You're sixteen, Brooke. And you're a hooker. Even if I did want a girlfriend, it wouldn't be you." Lucas smirks in Brooke's direction and then turns back to face the freeway. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel lackadaisically, enjoying the fact that his remark has seemed to leave the teen sitting next to him speechless. He's proud of himself for a moment and then she speaks,

"I'm seventeen", she mutters, adding "asshole" for dramatic effect.

Lucas looks over to the girl and then turns back to face the road. "What are you doing here, Brooke?" the driver asks, tapping the steering wheel while waiting for the girl to answer. Lucas then turns back to Brooke who is staring back at him, confused.

"Here? This car?" she responds, somewhere between sincere and sarcastic.

"No. I mean, here: this place in your life. Prostituting yourself." Lucas knows that he's taking a risk by asking the girl this question. He was a Psychology major in college before dropping out. No Psych job could pay as much as driving prostitutes around Los Angeles County.

Brooke raises her eyebrow and snorts. "Do you psychoanalyze all of the girl you drive around?" she asks. She's pretty sure she knows the answer already and when Lucas doesn't reply, she definitely knows the answer- no. "Are you attracted to me?" Brooke continues flirtatiously, egging Lucas on.

"I'm intrigued by you", he says.

"Same difference." Brooke pauses. "I did give you a boner."

"You never answered my question", the blond man mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You never answered my question. You seem like an ordinary girl, save for the coke addiction. How'd you get to the place where you're having sex for money?" Lucas asks. He unconsciously tenses, knowing Brooke might explode at him.

"You have no right to ask me that", Brooke says quietly. The sun is starting to disappear behind a cloud and Brooke stares intently out the side window. "You don't know me."

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. But I'd like to know you", Lucas replies.

Brooke whips her head back towards the driver and snidely says, "You'd _like_ to fuck me."

Without hesitation, the man pulls the Porsche over to the side of the freeway, braking quickly and putting the car in Park.

"What the hell, Lucas?!" exclaims Brooke.

"Do you think every guy you meet just wants to have sex with you?"

"Pretty much", Brooke says, smirking.

"This isn't funny, Brooke. You're not just a body that guys want to fuck."

"You don't even know me!" Brooke says, finally beginning to show real emotion.

"I can read people real easily, girlie. You're not like the other girls. They're just looking for some perverse version of fun and some money. That's not you."

Brooke opens the car door and gets out, pacing the side of the road. Back and forth. Back and forth. "You're a real prick, you know that?" she says.

Lucas chuckles from inside the car. "I've heard that before. Get in the car, please."

Brooke continues to pace outside the car and holds up her hand to say that she wants more time. Maybe Lucas was finally getting through to her. The teen always had a hard shell that surrounded her. She joked, she was sarcastic, and she threw her body around. Eventually, she figured she might as well use her looks and skills in bed to make some money. Brooke needs to be in control. Brooke needs to be the one who calls the shots. No one would hurt her. She would hurt them.

She stops pacing and silently gets back in the car. She looks at Lucas and sighs, seemingly in defeat. "I will not be your case study, Lucas. Just drive."

"You need to feel something real, Brooke."

The almost broken girl sitting in the passenger seat grits her teeth and says, "Just drive."

-xx-

"I'm sorry", Lucas says as the Porsche idles in front of the client's Glendale home. He and Brooke had arrived ten minutes ago but neither one has made moves to get out or even talk.

Brooke, who had been fiddling with her nails, looks up at Lucas and offers him a pained smile. "It's okay…" she says quietly, her voice hoarser than Lucas has heard it before.

"I meant what I said before- you intrigue me. There's, um, there's something different about you. You're not like the other girls."

"I have brain cells, that definitely sets me apart from them." Brooke chuckles and starts grabbing her backpack and collecting her things.

Lucas pulls the keys from the ignition and holds them in his lap. "You're using humor as a defense mechanism."

"So what?" Brooke replies. "Can you stop with the Freud for just like, ten minutes?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"And stop with the apologizing. You sound like my insecure 12 year old stepsister", Brooke says as she holds the red backpack in her lap, retrieving her lip gloss from the front zippered pocket. She flips down the visor and begins to apply the gloss. Lucas tries not to look but he can't help it. When she smacks her lips together, her quarter-sized dimples show and he's two seconds away from arousal. She intrigues him, that's for sure. Physically and emotionally.

Brooke flips the visor back and opens the Porsche door. She raises her eyebrows when she sees Lucas step out of the car also.

"You're coming in?" she asks.

"It's policy."

"Right. Gotta protect the girls, huh?"

"Yup."

The awkward couple walks up to the house and stand there for a beat before Brooke reaches for the doorbell. Lucas knows what's about to happen and he notes the sudden nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He also notes that he's never felt like this with any of the other girls.

-xx-


End file.
